Otis vs. Bigfoot/Transcript
Here's the episode 36th from Season 1 from Winnie the Pooh Goes Back at the Barnyard. Here's a Transcript. The Beginning (The scene begins with Hilly Burford on TV at Mrs. Beady's house) * Announcer: We interrupt the afternoon movie for this special report. * Hilly Burford: Hold on to your hats, friends. We're getting word that the mysterious legendary creature known as BIGFOOT has been sighted in our county. (shows footage) * Mrs. Beady: BIGFOOT!?!? * Our heroes: (Standing outside) BIGFOOT!?! (ducked down) * Hilly Burford: Local police are in pursuit of the shaggy behemoth who was last seen headed for the woods off Route 5. Wow, good stuff. * Otis: Guys, do you know what this means? * Pig: Yes, if Bigfoot's real, then mud pixies must exists too. * Rabbit: Of course he's real. He was a judge of Do You Got's it! * Piglet: I thought that was a guy with a hair disorder. (Everyone panicked) * Otis: Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, guys. We're not all gonna be devoured. Just the girls. * Louds Sisters: Us?!? * Otis: Because monsters always attack the girl. * Lucy: No they don't. * Otis: Don't worry ladies. I'll protect you. * Abby: Oh please, Otis. We can take care of ourselves. * Sunset Shimmer: Yeah, I've handle more things scarier than that thing. * Lola: So have we. * Otis: No need for fake bravery in your face of unending death. I'll capture this vile creature for you. * Pip: That's right. Um how? * Otis: I don't know. * Lisa: I have some spare equipment we can use back at the barn. * Timmy Turner: And I can you my fairies magic to search for legendary creatures. * Otis: Good enough for me. TO THE WOODS!!! * Mrs. Beady: (screams seeing them as they run away, then looks at the television) If I could capture Bigfoot, I'd be a hero instead of the town's cuckoo bura. Let's do this thing! (readies her net.) Category:LegoKyle14 (A few minutes later in the woods) * Otis: Stay sharp guys. Remember, his favorite food is faces and he can take the form of dirt. * Eeyore: Otis, are you sure that's right? * Otis: (To Eeyore) Uh, how many Bigfeet have you captured? More than zero? I thought not! (suddenly the detector started beeping) Sweet cud, my hassling constructed Bigfootelescope is whooping! Wait here girls. It's far too dangerous for someone frightened as you. Charge! (Him and the boys charged off to find BIgfoot) * Abby: Wait a minute! I can handle an army of Bigfoot with one hoof tied behind my back. (Suddenly they hear heavy breathing) * Lori: Lucy, please tell me that's you breathing. * Lucy: No. * Wanda: If it's not you then--(gets nervous) (The girls slowly turned around and they see Bigfoot and screamed) * Tigger: What's that? What that? * Otis: It's the girls! They're being eaten alive. * Cosmo: We're coming for you guys! (They rushed back to where they split up) * Otis: Abby! * Lincoln: Lori, Lola, Lynn! * Winnie the Pooh: Luan, Lily, Lisa! * Rabbit: Lucy! Leni! Sunset! * Timmy Turner: Luna! Lana! Scruffy! * Cosmo: Wanda! * Otis: GUYS!!! Gu-ys? (Sees the girls playing on a log seesaw with Bigfoot) * Abby: Otis, look. We found Bigfoot. * Otis: Guys, be careful before jumps off his end of the seesaw before you plummet to the ground! It's a classic monster move! * Abby: Otis, no. I was right about Bigfoot. He's peaceful, kind and a good conversationalist. * Bigfoot: Abby...friend. * Otis: Are you crazy!?! He's a shaggy engine of terror! * Piglet: Uh Otis, I think you made him mad! (Bigfoot comes in angry towards the others until he rips some bark off a tree and made a origami horse) * Timmy Turner: Cool. Origami! * Pip: I want one. * Lincoln: Me too. * Freddy: I saw Bigfoot first! * Peck: I love origami. Can you do a swan? * Abby: Otis, can Bigfoot come and stay with us? Please? All the humans are out hunting for him. * Otis: Are you serious?! No way! He's vicious, plus he sheds. * Pip: Dude, what part of free origami don't you understand. (Everyone else agrees with Pip) * Otis: Alright, alright, I'll go along with this charade for now. But I'm watching you buddy boy. * Bigfoot: Otis...friend. (hugs him) * Otis: Ah, my beautiful spine! (Later, everyone seemed to adapt Bigfoot living at the barnyard) * Bessie: Now there goes one luscious hunk of man beast. (to Pip) Not like you Mama's boy. * Pip: What?! I could do that. * Freddy: Boy that Bigfoot. He's like a member of the family now. * Peck: Yeah, everyone loves him. Especially Abby. * Otis: What!?! Please, no way Abby likes that smelly manamal. * Abby: Hey, Bigfoot, who wants grooming? (Bigfoot gets excited) * Pig: Oh yeah. She's into him. * Otis: I can't believe you people! Can we focus on the fact that he's just gonna eat our faces off and beat up what's left. * Winnie the Pooh: Well, I think we all know what's really going on. * Otis: You do? * Lori: Yeah, that fact you hate Bigfoot so much is that you're jealous. * Luna, Lisa, Lynn, Lana and Lily: Oooooooooh! * Otis: That is the most ridicous nonsense I've ever heard. (Bigfoot growls) * Abby: Oh Bigfoot. That's so sweet of you to say. * Cosmo: I smell jealousy. * Freddy: Abby and Bigfoot sitting in a Tree. Come on Guys. * All: K-I-S-S-I-N-G. * Otis: (echoes) BIGFOOT!!!! Hey, did that just come out my mouth? * Peck: Ah, pretty much. * Pip: Yeah, I pretty much heard like a big (mimic Otis). The Middle (Back in the woods) * Officer Fred: (sees Mrs. Beady) Hey, lady, you can't be out here. The Bigfoot has been elevated to yellowish orange. * Mrs. Beady: (wearing night googles which freaks him out) But officer. I'm hot on his trail. Stick with me and you'll make lieutenant by nightfall. * Officer Fred: Lieutenant!?! Just tell me what you need me to do. * Mrs. Beady: Grab the softness of my forearm and I'll lead you forward. * Officer Fred: Ehhh... * Mrs. Beady: Grab it! (Back at the barnyard, Otis still hating Bigfoot) * Oits: (mimicking everyone else) Oh, Otis, Bigfoot's nice. He's a gentle giant. His hair all soft. * Pig: Bigfoot, no! * Rabbit VO: Have mercy! * Pig VO: What are you doing? Sweet heavens! Please, anywhere but that! * Otis: I knew it. He's chopping them into edible chunklets. Hang on guys! * Pig: Nooooo!!! * Rabbit: It's too horrible! * Pig: Yeah, that's way too much cilantro. Why, why!?! * Bigfoot: Garnish. * Otis: Guys! * Pig: Oh, hi Otis. Bigfoot just showing us how to prepare saffron risotto. * Rabbit: I heard it's pretty healthy And for or a such a giant hairy guy, he a wiz a with cooking. * Otis: Yeah. As he uses you into a tasty side dish to these victims he's microwaving. * Lisa: Otis, wait! That's my radioactive micro--- (The microwaves blows up in his face) * Rabbit: Lisa, best not to your experiments in the kitchen. * Lisa: Noted. * Pig: So, show us again how you chop that cilantro. (Later, Bigfoot started throwing stuff out) * Otis: Bigfoot's on the rampage. (hit with a tire) (Bigfoot growls) * Peck: Wow. Thanks for helping us redecorate Bigfoot. * Freddy: Yeah, you know the area rug really pulls the room together. * Leni: Totes agree. * Lana: Hey, here comes Otis. * Otis: Run for your lives. I'll hold him off as long as...(trips on rug) I'm sliding! (falls through window) * Freddy: So, shall we look at color swatches? * Scruffy: I'm thinking tan or mid-yellow. * Tigger: I'm thinking blue. * Otis: Bigfoot! (Later that day, Abby finishes packing a picnic) * Otis: Psst, Abby. * Abby: Hey, Otis. * Otis: Since you remain Bigfoot's prime target, I've decided to transfer you an undisclosed location until he leaves. * Abby: Sorry, Otis, no can do. Bigfoot's taking me on a picnic. (Bigfoot comes in with a ukulele) Aww, you brought your ukulele. This is going to be so much fun. Bye Otis. (leaves with Bigfoot) Oh Bigfoot. * Pip: Ok, it's official. They're dating. * Otis: What are you, The Gossip Channel? * Lucy: No that's more in Lola's department. * Lola: Hey! * Pig: Oh, don't be jealous, Otis. Maybe you'll meet a nice unicorn girl online. (Everyone laughs) * Sunset Shimmer: Actually, in reality, I am real unicorn girl. * Pig: Sorry. * Cosmo: I still can't believe Otis thinks Abby like Bigfoot more than him. (Everyone laughs again) * Otis: Am I the only one that can see through this monster? He just wants to get Abby alone so he can eat her. Well, not on my watch. (leaves) * Eeyore: We better go with them so he doesn't do something really stupid. * Rabbit: Agreed. * Pip: He's so jealous. * Pig: Well can you blame him. Bigfoot's hot. * Sunset Shimmer: Well, I wouldn't say, "hot". (Later that afternoon, after a boat ride) * Abby: Oh Bigfoot, that was wonderful. (Otis watches from a distance) * Otis: Why are they sitting so close? Dosen't she realize she's in mangling distance? * Abby: Oh, Bigfoot, you're just full of surprises ain't ya? Category:Magmon47 (Suddenly the two slowly moved closer together) * Otis: He's gonna suck her face off! I gotta save her! * Wanda: Or maybe they're about to kiss. * Abby: Bigfoot no. We mustn't. I'm sorry but there's someone else. Someone I really like a lot. (Bigfoot feels depressed) It's funny but you remind me of him in so many ways. (Suddenly Otis comes and attacks Bigfoot) * Abby: Otis, what are you doing? * Otis: Rescuing your flesh! Oh yeah. It's on Bigfoot. (kept on trying but Bigfoot thought it was funny) * Winnie the Pooh: Hey, Abby. * Abby: Care to explain? * Lola: Well, Tarzan, over there think that Bigfoot was a monster and was going to eat you. * Sunset Shimmer: Or in other words, Otis won't admit that he's jealous of you and Bigfoot hanging out a lot. * Abby: Otis, you're being a total butthead. * Luan: (laughs) I get it. * Abby: I'm telling you Bigfoot does not want to eat us. * Otis: Abby don't listen to your foolish lady heart. All he wants is to devour you, walk away and tell all his friends about it. * Lynn: Will it kill ya to admit you're jealous? * Otis: I am not jealous! Now it's time to end this. (kept trying) It's ending. It is almost over. * Lucy: This is sad. * Eeyore: Really sad. (Elsewhere, Mrs. Beady and Officer Fred are watching from a bush) * Mrs. Beady: It's Bigfoot. Quick constable, take him down. * Officer Fred: He's mauling that poor cow. I can't get a beat on him. * Mrs. Beady: Oh give me that. (takes his tranquilizer) * Officer Fred: Hey. * Mrs. Beady: This is where I go from Goofy Town to Heroville! Eat tranquilizer, Bigfoot! (shoots dart) * Bigfoot: (sees dart) Otis...NOOOOO!!!! (shot in the butt and faints) * Abby: Bigfoot! * Piglet: He's down! * Lisa: (checks on him) Don't worry. He just passed out for the dart. * Otis: I can't believe it. Bigfoot took that dart for me. And all this time, I thought he was out to get us. We gotta get him outta here. Come on. * Lincoln: Back to the barnyard. (Everyone drags Bigfoot out of the forest) * Mrs. Beady: I've should've figure the talking barnyard animals and those crazy kids we're in on it with them. (picks Officer Fred up) Call for back up! * Officer Fred: (to his radio) Yeah, Gertie! We got a 11-37 in progress. Repeat, an unlicensed Bigfoot on county property. (looks at Beady) Jumping cashews. You're an exciting woman. * Mrs. Beady: We mustn't. The Ending (Later that night at the barnyard) * Otis: I thought Bigfoot was gonna eat us in our sleep. But he wrist his life to save me. * Piglet: So you finally admit that you were jealous? * Otis: What? I was not jealous. * Freddy: Don't deny it Otis. * Scruffy: Well at least Bigfoot's safe in here. * Wanda: But what if they find him in there. * Timmy Turner: Come on,guys. Who would be crazy enough to find Bigfoot hiding in a barn? * Winnie the Pooh: Uh guys? We seemed to have some small problems. * Officer Fred: Attention Bigfoot. Come out with your enormous arms up! * Lana: They found us! * Wanda: Told you! (Outside) * Hilly Burford: Breaking News: Local resident, Nora Beady has corned BIGFOOT! This may be the end of the line for the bloodthristy behemoth. * Abby: Otis, we can't let them capture Bigfoot. (Bigfoot started to panic and starts shedding) * Otis: Take it easy there, big fella. You're anxiety shedding. * Luan: If he keeps shedding, all this fur could make anyone look like Bigfoot. * Otis: (gets a idea) Wait that's it! * Mrs. Beady: I found Bigfoot. So, chew on that, everybody who though I was crazy. (Suddenly, Otis comes out dressed as Bigfoot angry and howling) * Mrs. Beady: Bigfoot! * Officer Fred: Oh, you're mine, buddy. (Shoots Otis) * Mrs. Beady: Oh yeah. Whose your daddy! Whose your daddy now Bigfoot, huh!! * Officer Fred: Wait a minute. This isn't Bigfoot. This is a cow dress up to look like Bigfoot. * Lily: Fa-fa! * Lincoln: Hey, there's our cow! * Officer Fred: You're cow? * Lori: Yeah, we're was taking him out toward the meadows. * Luna: Next thing you know, someone took him and covered him in fur. * Hilly Burford: A shocking development. Someone has pasted fur on a cow to give it the appearance of BIGFOOT! But who would pull such a cheap stunt just to get on TV? * Timmy Turner: I'll tell you who. The person of who stole our cow to make look like Bigfoot is our spying neighbor, Nora Beady! * Mrs. Beady: What? NO!! The cow and those children are in league with him. They can tell you where Bigfoot is. * Officer Fred: You're under arrest for Bigfoot fraud. * Mrs. Beady: Oh my. (runs for it) * Officer Fred: Hey! (shoots her) * Mrs. Beady: Pretty colors. (faints) * Abby: Otis' plan worked, Bigfoot! You're saved! (Everyone cheers and the next day) * Otis: I'm sorry I misjudged you Bigfoot. You're welcome to stay at the barnyard as long as you want. * Bigfoot: (growls) * Abby: Bigfoot says Thank you Otis. But as long as he remains here, he'll be endangered to the rest of us. * Cosmo: But where will you go? * Piglet: Who knows. * Leni: I wish we could help you. * Winnie the Pooh: You could always stay in the 100 Acre Wood if you want. * Bigfoot: (growls) * Abby: Bigfoot says, thanks for the offer, Pooh. But he'll live with his yeti cousins in the South for a while. * Pig: Goodbye, Bigfoot. * Pip: You rule Bigfoot. * Freddy: You taught us to love again. (Bigfoot hugs everyone and including Abby longer) * Pip: Aww, he said he'll miss Abby most of all. * Otis: Aww, you should stop moving your mouth. (Suddenly, Bigfoot flew away into the sky) * Pig: Huh. Didn't see that coming. * Lisa: Uh, did anyone else knew he could fly? * Scruffy: Not even. (Everyone said goodbyes to Bigfoot) Chorus Bigfoot, Bigfoot Bigfoot Is 8'10", He Taught Us To Love Again Bigfoot Lives Inside Our Hearts Giant Hands, Lots of Hair He Is Welcome Anywhere He Is Strong Like A Tsunami He Can Make The Origami Bigfoot Lives Inside Our Hearts (Japsense words comes appears on the screen which translate to The End) THE END!Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Winnie the Pooh goes Back at The Barnyard Season 1's Episodes